The Phantom
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=The Phantom | jname=ファントム船長 | tmname=Captain Phantom | slogan=no | image=Phantom.png | size=220px | caption=The Phantom | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M09| epname=Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea| enva=Eric Schussler| java=Hiroshi Fujioka| }} The Phantom (Japanese: ファントム船長 Captain Phantom) is the main antagonist of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. He was the captain of a crew, including Galen, that traveled the world is search of valuable artifacts like the Sea Crown. The Phantom is currently serving a sentence in jail for his crimes. In the anime The Phantom was first introduced in the movie snatching the as it was drifting through the ocean. He had it in his possession for only a short time before Jack Walker took it and escaped. After spot the Manaphy Egg, James called the Phantom to let him know where the Manaphy Egg was. This led to the Marina Group, along with and being attacked by the Phantom. Despite destroying the group's trailer, the group escaped into ruins left by the People of the Water. However, Phantom used a crystal from the People of the Water to follow the group. As the Marina group, Ash and his friends ventured towards Samiya, the Phantom was seen tracking down the group's boat, but remained unseen by the group. Once the Phantom reached the Sea Crown, he began to take the jewels off it one by one, causing the Sea Temple to sink. Jackie came and put most of the jewels back in place, but after a frantic fight, one of the jewels fell and became lost. Realizing the Temple was sinking, The Phantom got out of the sinking temple on a water rocket. After the temple was eventually saved, he came up and stole Manaphy, knowing that he only needed Manaphy to relocate Samiya and the Sea Crown. However, Ash grabbed it back and Phantom was flung into the water. This wasn't the end of Phantom, as he soon rose above the waves in his submarine base and attempted an onslaught using the base's supersonic projectors that caused all Pokémon in the vicinity, even , to writhe in pain. Manaphy, however, began to fight the sonic waves and countered with its Ability, restoring order to the Pokémon. Soon the water Pokémon attacked the base, with the bashing the submarine, as well as creating a tear in the base. The swam into the crack, short-circuiting the submarine. Lastly, Manaphy ordered Kyogre to use its to destroy the submarine. On the remains of the sub, the Phantom attempted to hold up a pillar of debris up to prevent it from crushing him, revealing his mechanized suit. Phantom remained pinned down during the ending, and during the credits, the Phantom was seen in jail with Galen, thanks to Jackie tipping Officer Jenny on his whereabouts. Phantom briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character The Phantom is known for his maniacal laugh and pirate attire. He uses an arsenal of machines, including submarines and helicopters, more often than his Pokémon to overwhelm anyone who gets in his way. However, he is not above using his Pokémon when the situation calls for it. The Phantom is determined to achieve his goals, including, most notably, possession of the Sea Crown, which he is obsessed over. He is prepared for direct confrontation, as shown when he attempted to pry the from 's hands at one point. He also wears a mechanized suit underneath his pirate attire, which grants him superhuman strength. He appears to be very knowledgeable about the People of the Water and managed to obtain a crystal bracelet prior to the events of the movie. Pokémon On hand makes its only appearance in the beginning of the movie when Phantom tried to stop Jack Walker. Pinsir's only known move is .}} makes its only appearance in the beginning of the movie when Phantom tried to stop Jack Walker. None of Parasect's moves are known.}} "Released" Hori |vaen=Sean Reyes |desc= , nicknamed Casey, appears throughout the movie next to Phantom, frequently imitating the pirate's speech. During the credits, it is revealed that Casey ends up with Jack Walker after the Phantom is imprisoned. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Casey's moves are known.}} Temporary 's for the first few moments of the movie before Jack Walker took it from him while disguised as an underling.}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |it=Riccardo Peroni |ja=藤岡弘 Hiroshi Fujioka |en=Eric Schussler |de=Thomas Albus |es_eu=Fernando Hernández |es_la=Blas García |ko=최석필 Choi Seokpil 안장혁 An Janghyeok |nl=Marcel Jonker |pt_br=Gilberto Baroli }} In the manga In the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea manga The Phantom appears in the fulfilling the same role as he does in the anime. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Phantom or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=001/019}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=011/019}} Trivia * The Phantom owning a Chatot mirrors the stereotypical image of a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder. * Chatot's nickname, Casey, is never stated in the movie but it appears in the closed captions. * His personality and quotes are much inspired by the character in the 1967 spaghetti western . * In Ken Sugimori's concept art for Phantom, he was depicted with silver hair. This was changed to him possessing blue hair for unknown reasons. Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Bug-type Trainers de:Phantom es:Fantasma/Fantomas fr:Fantôme it:Phantom